


“I could really eat something.”

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [25]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M, Multi, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Waking up famished.





	“I could really eat something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

Streaks of early morning light peaked through the partially open shutters and spilled across the floor of the suite. Although the bed was tucked in the far upper corner of the room, safe from the direct rays of sunlight, Xhaira still found himself groaning at the light that filled the room.

Xhaira whimpered slightly as he tried to stretch himself out, his sore muscles protesting all movement. Careful not to wake his bedmates, Xhaira rolled to his back. He’d spent nearly the entire night spooned behind G’raha, his left arm reaching over to hang over Auri’s waist, and now he was feeling the consequences. He was sore, exhausted, and desperately needed another bath.

Between his late night completing tasks, strenuous activities in the middle of the night, and an overall lack of sleep, Xhaira had little desire to get up. But his stomach had other plans.

_ Grooowwlllll _

Aurion’s eyes opened slightly at the noise and G’raha began to stir between them. Xhaira let out a small laugh, amused that his empty stomach managed to wake both of them. Now that he was thinking about it, Xhaira realized that he hadn’t had a proper meal since the previous morning. He looked at a now fully awake Aurion with a sheepish grin. 

“I could really eat something.” he stated. 

“Mmmmm…” Aurion sat up. G’raha was finally somewhat awake next to him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Aurion stretched his back and shoulders before throwing back the covers and standing, reaching to the floor to get his discarded sleep trousers. “You and ‘Raha cuddle...or bathe. I think we all need one as soon as possible. But I can start a quick breakfast first.” Aurion looked back at Xhaira with a raised brow. “Judging by the sound of your stomach you’ll be weak with hunger pretty soon.”

Xhaira laughed again, rolling to gather G’raha into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Endings are so hard :/


End file.
